1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device whose cap body is capable of moving and rotating.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, electronic devices, especially handheld ones, such as smart phones or personal digital assistants (PDA), are designed as single-body structures (for example bar type structure), double-body structure (for example sliding type structure), or multi-body structure. Electronic devices that employ a single-body structure have a monitor and a keyboard integrated into the same body. Devices having double-body or multi-body structure are also popular nowadays and have a monitor and a keyboard positioned in different bodies that are usually connected by a sliding hinge or a rotating hinge.
Take the electronic device having double-body structure for example. The double-body structure of the electronic device is composed of a cap body and a main body. The signal transmission between the cap body and the main body is through a flexible printed circuit board that is used for connecting the main body with the cap body. The cap body and the main body are usually combined by a rotating hinge so that the cap body can rotate to an open position with respect to the main body. The cap body and the main body are also combined by a sliding hinge so that the cap body can slide on the main body. No matter what kind of hinge is used, there is an overlap between the main body and the cap body, so that the flexible printed circuit board can be hidden in the overlap.
However, as the electronic device has both a rotating hinge and a sliding hinge, the cap body only can rotates to a open position in a particular position on the main body when the cap body slides to the particular position. When the cap body and main body are in the open position, part of the flexible printed circuit board is exposed though the opening between the cap body and the main body. The exposed flexible printed circuit board is more likely to be damaged due to environmental factors such as artificial factor or humidity, which deteriorates the quality of the flexible printed circuit board.